


Après le petit déjeuner sur l'herbe

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pastorale, Russian original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scènes pastorales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après le petit déjeuner sur l'herbe

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Russian original 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5292470)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/312fbZB.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Image sources: [1](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/92mx9k5civt5.jpg) \- Steve Hanks's painting; [2](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/ifk21rjwa4r0.jpg), [3](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/zbdmrshrbykc.jpg), [4](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2015-09/03/qcze8yegi7jm.jpg), [5](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2015-09/03/zil9xphcsmox.jpg), [6](http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2015-09/03/q348by32jmcx.jpg)


End file.
